


The last life and love

by Lady_LuKa99



Category: The Last of Us, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Army, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Multi, Sassy Yurio, Strangers to Lovers, Yuri!!! on Ice References, last of us au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: The world has gone to shit. Infected are roaming the streets, despite the army being everywhere nothing is getting done, leaving everyone in  uproar. Viktor used to be on top of the world living life as a high class skater, but after one night he lost everything and has been attempting to rebuild it ever since. Maybe one sarcastic little brat with an equally rotten past  and a mysterious army soldier could help rebuild that life.Relationships:Otabek and YurioViktor and YuuriPossible Mila X OC





	1. Life before the infected

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea i had after playing The Last of us. Even though it loosely keeps to the story it will go of in a different direction as the chapters progress. I do not own the video game or characters in this story.

**(A/N) - Viktor is 29 in this timeline. Yuuri is 27 and Mila** **is 25**.

** Viktor POV  **

I woke up as I always did, to a dull grey sky above with the mixed smell of petrol and blood lingering in the air. Rolling over I felt shooting pain of the spikes from metal object impaling my skin ,makkachin's collar. Its so strange how something so small could cause a grown man so much pain , it wasn't even the spikes that caused the pain ,it was the memories behind them. Get up, wash, get dressed , tie the collar around my wrist , grab my guns and put them in my holster; it was the same routine everyday regardless of the weather or time of year. Its what it had to be like given the infected were everywhere. Without fail everyday I always grabbed that collar , like wearing it on my wrist acted as battle armor and a reminder of the life I had to leave behind before the world went to shit.

"Vitya!, Vitya!. We have a problem!" i heard Mila scream , storming into the room and quickly slamming the door behind her, breathing heavily. Blood dripped from a cut above her eyebrow and started mixing with her red hair and the mud on her face "Mila what , wha-,what the fuck happened?. Why's your face all cut up" still in shock by the sudden interruption I pulled her towards the lone table in the middle of the room ,taking off her jacket. "Some arseholes jumped me in the alleyway . I tried to fight them off but they kept coming and-" her voice quivered. I could tell she was biting back tears so I pulled her into a hug, giving her the excuse to hide her face for a while.

Ive never showed this level of affection to anyone apart from Mila , she's been like a sister to me , stayed with me through thick and thin , she's basically the only family I have left. "Hey , hey Mila its okay, they're just scavengers who wanted food" I soothed her,stroking her hair as I talked. "No Vitya! they were fireflies. I-I rejected a mission form Lila and she sent them after me, I cant keep running from them , I can't get anyone else involved either " she pushed me away , ragging her fingers through her hair whilst pacing around the room muttering to herself. "I've gotta take the mission from them , do it by myself" she decided , she's always been too stubborn for her own good. "What, why. Mila you know how dangerous that is !. What was this mission anyway ?" "Something about escorting a package to the fireflies in Moscow, which is a huge risks in itself but .." she kept pacing around, voice jumping at odd moments while she was attempting to steady her breath , but before she could finish I interrupted. "To Moscow!. That's a suicide mission , you know how many infected there are outside the barrier?!" I asked grabbing her arms again , as though I could shake the stubbornness out of her.

"It doesn't matter Vitya!. Once your in the fireflies you've given yourself a death flag - there's only one way out , I have to go". "Godamn, godamn you and your stubbornness Mila" i mumbled repeatedly and grabbed another gun and my backpack of supplies from the closet. "I'm going with you,there's no point you dying doing something stupid" I didn't let her argue with me , just opening the window wide enough so we could both sneak out through the fire escape and pulling her outside with me.

▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️ ▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️▪️

We managed to get around the city undetected using the fire escapes and small alleyways to hide ourselves from the armed guards until we got to the border. At the border the smell of rotting meat and blood became more pungent , every time I came back here it made me sick to my stomach. Finally coming out of our stealthy hiding spots in the fire escapes we came to the barrier; large posters and banners displaying 'SECTOR 7 BARRIER:'. Accompanied by lines and lines of high metal barriers which were in no doubt electrified . Armed police everywhere checking before anyone exited and entered our sector , immediately arresting anyone who looked suspicious or didn't have the proper authorization.

However because of Mila's firefly connections we were able to find an undercover firefly , disguised as a soldier who could help us pass through the underground tunnels undetected. The tunnels acted as a way to smuggle food rations and weapons among the fireflies , stacks and stacks of theses boxes trailed the walls of the moss covered tunnel. As we were being lead by two of Lila's guards through the tunnels Mila tugged my sleeve pulling me back "I know this isn't your fight , but thanks for helping I guess" she mumbled , looking down at the floor tugging at her sleeves ,unable to meet my eyes. "Awee is li'l Mila getting all sentimental on me now" I laughed, wrapping my arm around her jokingly pulling her towards me , ruffling her hair. "Shut up you big baby , you know what I meant!... I regret even mentioning it!" She laughed , pushing my arm off her and skipping ahead jokingly to catch up with the guards "come on big baby - we've got work to do" waving her arm , telling me to move faster.

When we exited the tunnels we were met by the murky outside city - filled with broken buildings, shattered glass and fungus plastered everywhere with the distinguishable smell of rotting flesh lingering in the air. 'And I thought our sector was bad' I thought as the harsh smell made its way into my lungs. "Is it just me or does the smell get worse every time we come out here" Mila coughed , kicking some broken glass out of her path. Whilst she was talking to Lila's fireflies i'd managed to find refuge inside a partially broken building to set up camp for the night , the sun was progressively setting and wondering around here at dark was deadly. "Mila!" I yelled "there's no point trying looking tonight, the infected will be everywhere!" taking off my brown jacket and backpack , laying on the ground "might as well camp here tonight , I'm beat and starving anyway" I sighed. After i emptied out all my belongings , i looked up through the roof of the building ,broken glass manipulating the darkening sky above me but it just made the conflicting orange and black sky more mystical and exiting. Hours passed as the sky slowly faded to black, the only light coming from the flickering fire we've made for warmth. We've taken paired shifts to protect the group from infected throughout the night . After spending an hour deciding who's of shift with who , we drifted to sleep two of Lila's fireflies stood watch.


	2. Building back up - Viktor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 years ago - Vyatskoe Village ,Viktor's house
> 
> A/N - okay this chapter is quite gory but i've tried to limit the gore only when its necessary but you've been warned. Viktor is also around age 21 in this flashback.

**Viktors POV**

Sitting in front of the TV watching the regional Men's free skate. My small, brown poodle Makka peacefully sleeping ,head resting his head on my lap , jolting slightly when I got too exited about the performances. . Its bizarre how closed off you needed to be in this city ; it's like you couldn't trust anyone regardless of how close you were to them , but id trust Makka with my life - mans best friend and all. Later on that week is when that trust got tested to its maximum.

It's the same routine daily ; wake up , take Maka for a run around the village, come back to feed her then go to work for a few hours to train the new cadets. Except today I found something strangely beautiful around campus at work , a red leather dog collar with two metal spikes at the front either side of a golden metal loop. Even though it looked a slightly dirty it'd be prefect for walking Makka , finding new ways to stop her from slipping her worn collar were becoming difficult. It still needed something through , a personal touch. I realised what it needed when Maka was happily playing with my army dog tag hanging from the coat hanger one night when she was bored ,barking at it like it was a toy, so I made her a replica and put it on her collar . Something permanent to always tie us together.

Waking up to darkness and car alarms wasn't uncommon around here , but tonight it felt different. Usually Maka wouldn't bark or run up to the window when it happened, something wasn't right. Walking slowly down the stairs into the darkness below with Makka bounding along on my heels before she tumbled on the last couple of steps landing with a thud ,confused. She got up , cautiously peering around the doorway into the living room before barking into the darkness. "Maka?" I questioned unable to move because she was blocking the doorway. I asked again "Maka?", she whimpered and ran back ,leaping up into my arms for protection , still shaking. So I walked into the living room , carrying her like a baby to see what the trouble was , it definitely wasn't a break in because I'd be able to hear them. Everything was quiet and pitch black. Exactly how I left it before sleeping. "See Maka it's fine , come on let's get you a treat for protecting me so well".

With the mention of food her face lit up as she jumped from my arms to the floor, wondering to the cupboard; tail wagging and tongue out eagerly. Laughing , I crossed the living room in front of the two huge glass doors leading to the woodland behind my house but I spotted a wet puddle on the pavement outside , liquid dripping from my roof. It wasn't forecast to rain tonight and I would've heard it if it was still raining. Maka tilted her head at my confusion , when I grabbed a nearby umbrella by the door cautiously stepping closer and closer.

Grasping the door I slid it open slightly, holding my breath as I did. Luckily there was nothing outside and the wet puddle looked to be blood from a rabbit a fox had caught earlier that day, looking up at the roof i didn't see anything either, must've been some water from the gutter or something. I turned back toward Makka to show her nothing was there and let the door go momentarily until she started barking towards the darkness outside. "Wha- Maka it's a dead rabbit, don't wor-" turning back to show her the empty woodland outside when something rotten grabbed my hand.

Bang.

Crash.

Screech.

I hadn't had the chance to react when a figure made of rotting flesh and zombie like features burst through the sliding door , dragging my arm back making me smash my head against the glass then pushing me down the the ground with a spine tingling screech. Makka was the first to react , immediately jumping to my rescue and growling at the thing, biting its ankle so it couldn't move ,giving me valuable a few seconds to get back up and frantically grab a spare gun from the kitchen. Whilst searching the kitchen I heard Maka yelp followed by a loud crash , running back in i feared the worst when i saw her being flung across the room , crashing into some spare boxes , but got back up imminently and ran to my side. I couldn't see the shadow of the thing anymore , but i knew it was still there from the rustling and screeching i heard outside. I came closer towards the door and shot three bullets in the direction i heard the rustling in my backyard before i could stop her Makka ran into the yard to investigate .

It was a few minutes before i heard her yelp, followed by another spine tingling screech. Grumbling to myself , i ran outside trying to find them soon as possible, when I found her she was laid on the ground , covered in mud and blood. Luckily there was nothing nearby so I ran to her , cuddling her tight as i could , trying to sooth her loud whines as the strong wind made the bushes around us russell loudly. I started to feel her slowly slip away from me , something was pulling her away from me. I tried to scramble for the gun on my belt loop , trying to find some way for the thing to let go of her. The last thing of her i could grab was the collar , but since the thing was much stronger it just snapped and fell into my hand as they dragged her away. There was no way i was going to let her go that easily so i ran after them through the bushes ,desperately trying to keep the dark , shadowed figure in my sights as i shot wildly into the darkness. Getting one lucky shot in before i heard a screech and fell unconscious. When i came through i was back at home my friend Luka sat worryingly at my bedside.

Apparently something barged into me last night in the forest , leaving me with a bruised side and a large scratch on my wrist. I had a moment of bliss when my mind was empty when i woke up , but soon the memories came flooding back. I didn't sleep that night , i just kept looking for her; in the woods, around the village , even asking some of my colleges to keep an eye out. But everything came up empty. It was only 3 weeks later when i realized she was gone for good - when i found her dog collar next to an electrified fence , stained and surrounded by blood.

That's when I was shaken awake by Mila "come on Vitya. It's our turn - get up"


	3. I felt like a sleepwalker

**Viktor's POV**

The night had past. Even after being woken up by Mila, I still hadn't shaken the feeling my dream had left , it felt like i was sleepwalking through life. That's why I always keept the collar close by, it's the only tie i had to my old life with Maka.

Before the virus.

Before the infected.

The happy life he had, before the world went to shit.

Reluctantly we all managed to get up and set off before the morning sun had fully risen . Collecting all the supplies and blankets we used last night to protect us from the cold night. Even after being awake for a few hours , my mind still wondered back to my dream . I kept wondering why the memory of that night appeared, nothing they had done or seen would've caused me to think back to Maka's death.

Thinking back to my life before the infected made me smile , if given the choice i would've gone back in a heartbeat, even though I've met some amazing people since then that've helped him along the way - like Mila. I didn't know much of Mila's story before the infected. We met , aged 24 whilst taking refuge in an orphanage, so we got to know a little about each other whilst staying up on night patrols. She was daughter of a firefly senior officer so was no stranger to a gun nor combat, but didn't look it whatsoever. When I first met her she looked like a timid teenager : long blonde hair , huge denim jacket with a large hoodie underneath swallowing her entire body.

However there was something unusual hidden behind her eyes, under that blonde fringe that everyone overlooked because of her appearance. But now her eyes burned bright with anguish. It wasn't only her eyes that had transformed. Her hair had changed as well , it used to be long and blonde but now she'd cut it shoulder length and dyed it red "easier to hide blood" apparently . Although we never officially agreed to be partners we just somehow stayed together , she's the only one who knew about Makka and my life before the infected. We kept a comfortable distance since Mila joined the fireflies , even though I didn't fully approve her alliance to the fireflies, I wouldn't have stopped her doing what she thought was right. Even though the distance made it difficult sometimes , if needed we'd always help each other at the drop of a hat. We made up a small family you desperately need to survive during an apocalypse , someone to rely on other than yourself.

"Vikyta up and at em , we've got to get to Lyla's before noon!" Mila yelled tossing my large rucksack over before pulling on her own, snapping at the other fireflies when they attempted to help her carry guns and supplies. "No point fellas, she's too stubborn for her own good " I laughed waving the guards away from Mila , grabbing a couple of guns from them and pulling her out into the sunlight ,heading towards the forest.

 

**Mila POV**

I knew Viktor had the dream about Maka from the way his eyes shone with terror when I woke him , it always happened when he exhausted himself or if he was under too much stress , maybe letting him on this mission would cause him more bad than good. He'd never admit it to anyone but I knew he thought about Maka a lot , she was the only family he had for years, she was with him through his skating days , all his breakups and heartaches , kept him company when the world turned to hell when the infected arrived - until she was taken away.

I've always felt sorry for Viktor , at least I had Lila who was like a second mother to me, even though sometimes she could be harsh she's always looked after me through the training and missions ; giving me tips and extra methods so I would survive and come back home. I've tried for years to get close to Viktor - become part of the family he was desperately trying to re build and stand by him when he needed someone, he always said he wanted two things back after the infected came ; Life and Love. - I've made it my mission to give him his life back.

After What felt like endless hours of walking we arrived at Lila's, it wasn't exactly the most subtle hideout the fireflies could have chosen , it's almost like they were never trying to hide out here. It was larger and more ominous than any of the buildings nearby , easily seen though the dense forest surrounding it if it was bright out. The iron plated walls and black out windows didn't help the subtlety either, it had changed a lot since I last came here a few months ago , but it was my home I guess.


	4. Collecting the package

**At the firefly base - Viktor's POV**.

A tall woman with a tight ballerina bun and dressed all in black met us , she looked friendly enough despite her height and having a possy of armed guards following her. She smiled as he greeted us at the door , immediately pulling Mila into a hug. "Mila! you've finally arrived" her posture relaxed and smiled wide , as if her daughter had returned from a long trip. "And you brought a friend , and you are?" stopping abruptly when she saw me , her smile changed to a look of surprise and caution , I guess guests aren't exactly common or welcome here. "Viktor , old friend of Mila's. I'm only here to help her , I've got no business with the fireflies" staying calm I explained the situation , keeping a straight face but had caution in my tone. I needed them to know I wasn't going to be a threat but at the same time wasn't one to be pushed around.

 

** 3rd person POV **

"Very well. Katsudon, take them to the cargo hold , their package is in there" Lila turned , extending an arm as a black haired male dressed head to toe in army gear stepped forward from the possy of guards.

"Thank you Lilia - happy to be back" Mila passed by Lila and walked over to Katsudon , as Viktor followed cautiously. Viktor couldn't deny the younger man caught him off guard. He was incredibly handsome though ; especially his eyes behind his blue glasses that sparked when he smirked under the bright lights.   
"This way Mila, and friend " Katsudon coldly ushered them down the hallway ,looking Viktor up and down suspiciously as he walked by. 

 

The further they got down the hallway, and further away form Lila they got the more Katsudon's personality changed , from cold and suspicious to that of a child . Laughing and whispering with Mila like an old friend would , occasionally pointing out interesting things in the base to her.

"How have you been by the way Mil ?. I haven't seen you since the mission in sector 12 , still got your scar from our bet" Katsudon asked laughing when Mila lightly punched his arm.

"Not to bad thanks Yuu" Mila laughed leaning an arm into his shoulder. So they did know each other, Viktor wondered why she never mentioned him before , especially if they were close.

"Of course the scar's still there. Funnily enough knives do leave scars , especially if the one who's throwing it is inexperienced and drunk" she challenged , lifting down her jacket to show a small scar oh her collar bone , sticking her tongue out and teasingly skipping around the corner , laughing before he even got the chance to respond.

"I could always try again sweetie!. Two times a charm remember!" Katsudon yelled running behind her, Viktor realised he should probably follow them as being lost or caught alone in this placed seemed like a death wish. 

They suddenly stopping when they came to the cargo landing door , opening with a low creak the door swung open. The cargo landing looked like a military operation , every container the same size and shape , lined up in perfectly with armed guards at every entrance. The trio made their way down the flights of stairs that lead them to the cargo landing floor , allowing Katsudon to lead the way to the right container.

When they opened the large cargo container to find a small boy inside. 

 

 **[A/N] - Yurio is around 14 years old in this universe.**   

"What's this?. Another part of the joke , what's he got to do with stopping the infected?." millions  of questions were circling Viktors mind as he looked over at Mila , her expression showing she was equally confused. 

"What the hell Yuuri!?" she threatened, grabbing him and pushing him  against the container wall "What you playing at , we've risked enough to come here already. This isn't time for another one of your games"

Her voice was rough and assertive,  there was no joking tone in her voice, completely different than how she was acting minutes ago. It was incredible how easily she could flick the switch. 

"Mila. You've got to hear Lila out about this , it sounds ridiculous but he was bitten 3 weeks ago" Yuuri stuttered , his breathing heavy, easing Mila's grip on his shoulders by grabbing her arms pushing forward.

"That's impossible" Viktor interrupted , dragging Mila back from Yuuri so the pair could hear him more clearly.

"When your bitten you have 3 days max before you turn. Your trying to tell us this kid was bitten weeks ago - bullshit!" Viktor yelled lunging back at Yuuri and grabbing his arms , shoving them back into the container wall and forcing him look me in the face with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Listen Viktor , you don't believe me ,fine" Yuuri challenged smugly , shrugging my arms off him but never breaking eye contact "Ask the kid yourself , he's all the proof you need" soon as Yuuri was free from his  grasp Viktor made eye contact with Mila and motioned towards the boy.

"Hey kid , is he right?. You were bitten 3 weeks ago?" he  questioned cautiously , as Mila slowly approached the boy who was hidden in the shadowed corner of the container , aqua eyes bright and alert.

"What's it to you old man?" The blonde stood quickly ,confidently walking towards us , almost like a tiger stalking its prey "why would I tell you anyway , I don't know who you are. Last time I told anyone about it , I was put under surveillance and locked in a cargo container  for weeks!".

They both looked back at Yuuri for a response, he only shrugged and chuckled "Lila's idea -  safety precaution, couldn't risk the infection getting out" putting his hand  up in surrender , eyes never leaving Viktor's.

The blonde boy kept walking forward until Viktor could see him in the light; he looked homeless at best. Tattered and torn black jeans with long leather boots, hoodie that was obviously white before but has turned dark grey because of the soot and dirt  
The only thing that looked somewhat presentable was the black t-shirt with a tiger's face plastered across the front ,but it still had scratches across one eye and around the collar , making it hang lower on his collar bones.   
His face was covered in dried blood and dirt, he had an old scar similar to his shirt , passing across his right cheek. His neck and chest were covered in bruises , cuts and dirt too ,most of which were old but still looked painful.

Mila stepped forward towards the boy asking him to show her the bite. After initially backing away he lifted his sleeve up exposing the infected bite on his forearm "here , if you don't believe me". It different than what Viktor had seen before, instead of the open wound appearing all red and bloody it instead looked like a large cut that had begun to scar over with a large bruise forming around the bite mark. . Mila took at the blondes arm hesitantly , still believing this was all a ploy until she saw the bite , turning his arm over in a gloved hand.

"Looks old , definitely older than a week" she pulled the sleeve up further "Older than anything I've seen before " Mila sighed turning back to Viktor and Yuuri , letting the kid pull his sleeve down before turning back to us.

"This kid might be the only way to stop the infected Vitya , we could give it a shot" she shrugged , pulling him back out the container so they could talk with some privacy.

"Yeh or this whole thing is a scam for the fireflies to get rid of another member quickly without them seeming responsible " Viktor retaliated angrily "doesn't it all just seem too staged Mila?" he asked , pulling Mila further away from the container "Your childhood friend reunion, the mission , the homeless boy , the backstory , the chance for a better life."

Yuuri wondered outside just as Mila was about to answer , almost too perfect timing "So Mila , you made your decision?. Or you gonna let Mr sparkle blue eyes here tell you what to do?".

Viktor couldn't look him in the eye , didn't Yuuri hate him?,what's with the quick turn around or was it all part of the ploy?. Mila laughed , jumping back up to the container and dragging the kid outside "We're taking the kid Yuuri , stop being a flirt" tossing a black jacket to the blonde. 

 

"By the way Kid , what's your name? " Viktor asked , helping Mila to gather a few more supplies for the trip loading them into their backpack   
"Yuri Plitsetski and I'm not a kid , old man , I'm nearly 17!" Yuri grumbled , leaning against the container whilst rolling his eyes.   
Viktor stopped immediately , repeating "no no no no"wiggling his finger as he turned to face Yuri.   
"i'm not dealing confusing two Yuri's up if Katsudon's coming with us too. You'll have to cope with Yurio " I said , scratching my head

"What!" Yurio yelled , closely resembling a toddler having a tantrum. "Why do I have to change my name, just because you think the piggy's attractive doesn't mean he should get special treatment! he continued yelling ,kicking off rocks about the place while Mila laughed behind her hand. Looking behind me at Yuuri his face had changed from a smirking to a bright blush, stuttering when he tried to argue with Yurio.

"Can we just get out of here ?!, the sexual tension is unbearable" strolling outside Yurio grabbed his backpack along the way before we could say anything , quickly followed by Mila then a smirking Yuuri.

"I hope this works Maka" I sighed looking down at the dog collar, slowly stroking the name tag for reassurance before heading after the others.   
  



	5. A hidden surprise

** 3rd Person POV **

"So kid how'd you know Lyla anyway?. Are you related or did she just pick you up somewhere?. "  Mila questioned Yurio , who was tossing a tattered tennis ball in his hands lazily , walking slightly ahead of her but still within earshot.

"She was best friends with my dad , Yakov ,and my grandfather was her senior officer when she was training for the fireflies" Yurio stopped tossing the ball ,  walking slower than before so he could properly talk to Mila.

"You're no stranger to a gun then , I'm assuming "

"No. I've never shot one , never needed to. Dad kept me out of the fireflies purposefully , said I had a greater life than working for them." Yurio stopped walking along with Mila , sighing as he crouched on  the floor staring up at the grey sky, fumbling with the dog tag around his neck.  "He'd be so disappointed in me now , being a fireflies lackey. Hope I never see him again "

Mila turned to crouch in front of Yurio balancing on the balls of her feet so she could look him in the eyes "Your saving thousands of lives Yuri. Putting others over yourself and saving all those innocent people - that's all I could ever want from my son " she pulled him into a quick hug when she knew no one was looking, she felt him tighten first at the sudden affection but slowly relaxed as she pulled him in closer. She knew it's important to keep your feelings hidden in the fireflies , your taught to obey superiors without question regardless of how you feel.

 

 

** Yuuri and Viktor **

Viktor and Yuuri were walking someway in front of  Mila and Yurio , both looking around at the scenery in a comfortable silence, but there was only so long you can stare at destroyed buildings without speaking ,especially with the lingering tension in the air.

After around 10 minutes in silence Yuuri piped up suddenly  
"So what's your story" he asked, turning his head slightly so he could look at Viktor.

"My story?. I don't understand" Viktor paused , clearly confused about what Yuuri meant so continued walking alongside him in confused silence. 

"Before the infected I mean , before the world turned to shit" Yuuri span, arms open wide , indicating to the destroyed buildings and cars around them.

"You seem old enough to have had a decent  life before the infection spread , old man" he stopped  to laugh and bumped Viktor's shoulder jokingly when the older man looked offended.

"I bet your not even that much younger than me Katsudon. Believe it or not I actually used to be a professional skater, 5 times world champ to be exact" Viktor explained confidently counting on his fingers , and doing his old signature wink at Yuuri. 

"Wow. No wonder your so well built" Yuuri mumbled for a second , but realized what he said and started blushing. Looking towards the ground , pretending to search for something in his bag , attempting to mask his blush by coughing.

"But I had to give it up. Retired to coach kids for the army when the infection started" Viktor sighed , tilting his head back and looking up at the clouded sky, rubbing a hand along his neck nervously.

"That's a leap isn't it; winning medals, , sparkly leotards all that razzle dazzle to mud , rain and guns in the space of a few months" the younger chuckled adjusting his glasses after he tippled forward , almost tripping on a rock.

"Don't be fooled piggy. I haven't lost my dance moves nor my sparkly leotards" Viktor  winked  as he ran into an open alley yelling "Watch and learn" behind him.  Ditching his rucksack against the alley wall he did a perfect axel jump and landing without a single stumble , ending with a sarcastic set of jazz hands yelling "razzle dazzle!" back at a flustered Yuuri. 

Yuri was impressed to say the least "Damn your flexible for an old man , Viktor" he ran towards Viktor as the older man picked up his backpack "Think you could show a new dog some of that razzle dazzle?". When Viktor was about to respond Yuuri cut him off again waving a hand dismissively  "whatever I was joking really, I'm to masculine for that" turning around so his back was to Viktor. Seeking the prefect opportunity Viktor sneaked up behind Yuuri , wrapping a hand around his bicep squeezing his muscles gently

"You have the muscles for it" he teasingly complimented ,leaning into Yuuri's ear from his position behind him , making Yuuri jump forwards in surprise at how confident he was being. Giving Yuuri his space Viktor stepped back , coming round Yuuri's front and starting at him   
up and down  "it's a compliment , you need strong muscles for skating". 

"If  you asking for skating lessons Yuuri , I'd happily help. Even army members have to be flexible sometimes" he winked, before slumping against the wall tilting his head back , breathing hard "Told you I haven't done this for a while" he admitted , grabbing a drink form his backpack.

"Would Mila know about this flexibility of yours?, seems like you two are extremely close" Yuuri questioned , slumping next to Viktor , legs crossed trying his hardest to not sound like a jealous girlfriend.

"Ew no , we helped each other survive the infected , she's basically my sister" he spluttered after practically chocking on his drink. 

 "What about you?. You seemed to know Mila well , and she seems pretty friendly with you. Did you know her before the infected ??" The silver haired man smirked knowing exactly how to press Yuuri's buttons , he learnt how to deal with cocky skaters his whole life who thought they owned the world , so Yuuri wouldn't be a problem.

"Actually no , we were trained as partners so always kinda stuck together . Someone to talk to throughout the gruelling firefly training"

"Oh I see - so what did you do before ?" Viktor shifted closer, eager to learn more about Yuuri.

"My family actually owned a hotel  on the outskirts of whats now sector 3; all the food you could imagine , hundreds of rooms , built in pool , beautiful gardens and everything" Yuuri stretched his legs out as he talked , voice soft and quiet like he was daydreaming.  "I loved it there , so peaceful when I needed to get away from army life."

"Army?. So you've always been with the fireflies?" Viktor asked curiously , pulling Yuuri out of his dreamlike state. 

"No actually, I worked as a language teacher when I joined the fireflies. They needed someone to train people to go undercover into different countries, because I speak other languages pretty well , I volunteered " Yuuri admitted , he seemed cautious at every word he muttered, like he was about to give away a life threatening secret if he said something wrong.

"Oh wow , what languages can you speak Mr Katsudon" Viktor asked intensively , trying to find someway to change the subject again so Yuuri wouldn't get upset.

"Mostly Japanese , English and Italian , some Spanish and French here and there but I struggle the most with Russian"Yuuri admitted scratching the back of his neck , passing his multi lingual abilities as nothing special.

"He was teacher at that everyone wanted , pretty sure all your students had a crush on Mr "Eros" " before Viktor could respond Mila shouted from behind them , dragging Yurio with her to sit with us . Finally stopping when they sat at the other side of the alleyway, Mila looking particularly excited "I've heard many stories in the girls dorm concerning you" she winked, taking Yurio's tennis ball and throwing it to him

"That's where I met Mila , she started in combat so we rarely worked together , before the whole infection started but luckily we were chosen as partners . We've got complementary skills so it made sense ; we're both incredibly stubborn and never back down from a challenge - hense the knife incident" Yuuri laughed again , throwing the ball back at Mila , who passed it back to Yurio who huffed and started walking  up and down the alleyway , throwing it against the wall as he walked and catching it. Leaving the adults to  laugh about old times , Viktor telling more stories about his skating days and his not so "legal" ways he got to meet other skaters , Mila revealing embarrassing stories about both Yuuri and Viktor when they heard Yurio cry from the end of the long alleyway.

" We have a problem" Yurio yelled peering out from the alleyway, ushering them to follow him so they could see what the problem was . Mila was the first to follow , peering round the wall with Yurio "Clickers really ! We've been walking a half hour and we've already seen infected " Mila whispered when Yuuri and Viktor got close enough.

"Mila - monouver 7?.  You still remember how to do it ?" Yuuri asked hopefully , grabbing a spare sniper rifle , pointing upwards to a balcony  above us "Don't you?". 

Nodding , Mila ushered Viktor and Yurio away and ran towards Yuuri , stepping into his locked hands, jumping up and grabbing the sniper rifle he was holding as she flipped onto the balcony ledge. Landing in a crouch and rocking on her heels,  panting "that was a whole lot easier 2 years ago!".

Smiling Yuuri gave her a thumbs up before turning back towards Viktor , handing him a gun "let's see how skilled you really are Viktor". Smirking Viktor grabbed a spare knife out of his  backpack and strapped it to his thigh "let's go Yuuri , let me show you some new tricks" he winked back at him before turning towards Yurio.

"Kid stay behind here okay , can't have you getting hurt before getting you to the fireflies"   
Yurio nodded, slumping against the wall and slowly slipping down it, hand firmly around the dog tag around his neck , twisting it back and forth his face stuck in a frown , failing to hide the fear behind his eyes.

"Here you go old man" Yuuri yelled throwing Viktor another gun and gathering the other firefly guards around him. "Okay there's about 30 clickers from what I can see , we've got Mila onto as sniper and limited supplies - good luck and stay safe". 

They lost a few men right off the bat, the clickers were too fast for them so they couldn't even get a shot in before they were torn to shreds.

Viktor headed towards the first clicker he saw , choosing to use his knife strapped to his thigh rather than the gun Yuuri gave him. Hiding behind a broken wall before pouncing on the clicker warping his legs around its waist , using the first opportunity to jab the knife into its neck. It gave out an deafening cry , warning all clickers around that there was an attack.  "Dammit you overgrown mushroom" Viktor cursed as he twisted his body round , using the momentum lean back  so his hands were on the floor , keeping his legs firmly around the clickers waist and tipping it towards the floor.   **(A/N - This was an attempted interpretation of the black widow take down but idk how it turned out).** Slamming his forearm into its neck so it couldn't bite him , Viktor tried again to jab the clicker , this time in the side of the head , with one final shreak Viktor was convinced that it was finally dead.

Exhausted he allowed himself a couple of seconds rest before he looked around the desert battlefield, he couldn't see properly because of the dust but he did hear the clickers shrilling cry and a mans voice grunting.  He tried to locate where everyone was; Yurio was tucked in a little ball in the alleyway, Mila was still on the roof making excellent head shots at any stray clickers they couldn't see , but he couldn't find Yuuri.

"Viktor!" Yuuri yelled as he was being dragged away , thrashing his arms about and kicking,  attempting to find any way he could get away from the clickers grasp. Viktor's mind was blank , all he knew is he had to kill that clicker. Pumping the gun he realized he only had 3 bullets left, if he took a shot form this distance he could hurt Yuuri , his aim with a gun wasn't the best.

He didn't know what to do , deciding to take refuge behind a broken down truck that was close by and tried to catch Mila's eye from the rooftop , but he couldn't pull her attention away from the battle field long enough to get a word in. Viktor took another look around the truck and saw that Yuuri was still being dragged away by the clicker , using one of his knifes he pondered for a moment before taking a lucky shot at the clickers shoulder then hiding back behind the truck , hoping it'd be enough to at least distract them so Yuuri could attempt to get away.

Hearing the  group of clickers shriek again struck fear through Viktor as he stood up to take another shot , looking over at the group of clickers he saw that Yuuri hadn't had chance to escape , he was being pinned down by the clickers. He got a quick glance at Yuuri's face as he ran towards the clickers with a smoke grenade  yelling "his shoulder Yuuri!" before he threw it , making sure he was  enough for him to be heard over the clickers shrieks  
.   
Yuuri's must've heard him because soon as the shrink bomb hit  he saw a shadowy kick the the kicked the clicker to the ground. As the smoke cleared and Viktor for closer he saw Yuuri had a clicker pinned down , taking the knife buried in its shoulder and jabbing it into its neck. The smoke had caused the other clickers to run for shelter in fear , giving Yuuri valuable time to run back to Viktor's side with the knife on hand.   
  
Looking back they saw the group of clickers had dissapeared and a large grotesque looking clicker stood in its place.   
"Go ahead Viktor - razzle dazzle your way out of this!" Yuuri's scoffed , hoping the sarcasm would hide the fear in his voice.   
"Happily" Viktor turned to smirk at Yuuri , before he  ran at the infected and slid between it's legs , as he passed through he shot  two bullets into the infected's chin , trying to catch it off guard so they could find its weak spot. This gave Yuuri an idea as he looked around quickly and found stones lying around and aimed them towards the infected's face, it they could disorientate it enough they could beat it. Without missing a beat they heard Mila shoot at the infected's shoulder a few times, clearly she was thinking the same thing. 

"Viktor! its neck , go for its neck" Yuuri yelled again as he ran to get more objects he could throw at the infected. Viktor knew he couldn't jump high enough on his own to get to the infected's neck so he searched around the smoky courtyard that he could jump on ; no boxes wouldn't be enough , neither would old tin lids until he saw it - an old car door. 

"Yuuri monomer 7 plus car door!" Viktor yelled , motioning Yuuri towards him as the black haired man threw a couple more stones at the infected. Yuuri looked confused , clearly having no idea what Viktor was on about but ran towards teh grey haired man anyway.

"Plus car door?. Whats a car door got to do with this!?" Yuuri asked as they both hid behind some discarded metal bin's , "just trust me, take this and run over there" Viktor replied shoving the car door into Yuuri's arms and pointing behind the infected, taking his spare knife from its holster. Knowing better to ask questions Yuuri did as he was told and lugged the car door where Viktor pointed and hid underneath it waiting a few moments before he heard Viktor yell "Hey ugly over here. Yuuri lift the door when i step on it". Viktor had two knives positioned in his hands when he jumped on the car door and jumped onto the infected's back , jabbing both knives into its shoulder blades then into its neck.

  
  
As the Infected screeched and fell to the floor Yuuri took the knife form the clickers neck and whipped the blood off on his sleeve "Seems Mila was right about you being good with knifes " he laughed as he handed the knife back to him and pulling Viktor into a quick hug  ,whispering  "Thanks , for the help I mean" into his shoulder but he pulled away before Viktor could respond "I could've handled it though , one more kick and that clicker would've been toast" he said teasingly , patting Viktor on the shoulder. 

"Viktya , Yuuri. We have a problem!" they heard Mila yell form the rooftop the other end of the courtyard , pointing towards the alleyway where Yurio was. Without a second thought both men ran towards the streaking

 

** Yurio POV **

I had no idea where to look , everywhere was filled with dust and blood, making the air foul. But I couldn't force himself to move ,I've  been trained to fight  for half my life but couldn't make myself move, the shrieking and gunfire got too much , bringing back memories id  rather forget. Hearing a spine-tingling shriek behind me something grabbed my neck , lifting me up and throwing me against the wall , making my head slam into the bricks.

I couldn't punch the infected hard enough for it to let go "Get off me,  fungus brain!" I croaked, unable to breathe properly. I lifted my legs ,attempting to kick the clicker off me , giving me a second to breathe properly. "Vitya! Yuuri! Help!" I yelled as the clicker ran at me again ,in panic I saw  a spare pipe at the other side of the alleyway , rolling out the way I grabbed the pipe and ran back to the clicker, shoving it into the wall. I thought the army training would've made me strong enough to fight this thing , but no it managed to grab the pipe from me and span around so I was flat against the wall again, leaning in for the final kill.

"Yurio duck!" I heard Yuuri yell as I opened my eyes again ,  the clicker had stopped moving. Looking round I saw blood trickling down form where 4 large jagged knife was buried down its side , with Yuuri looking pleased with himself. 

Taking a moment to relax before shoving it back and escaping towards Viktor and Yuuri. I was almost back to them when I felt something grab my ankle and pull me to the ground , dragging me backwards "You piece of shit!" Viktor yelled running towards the clicker whilst Yuuri grabbed my arm trying to pull me away form it. Viktor managed to stop  the clicker by stamping on its head , soon as I could I  ran from its grasp right into Yuuri's arms sobbing and shaking violently. I could see Viktor from where Yuuri was soothing me in his arms on the floor , taking one final step back before pulling the gun on the clicker "Don't hurt my son" , he scowled as he pulled the trigger , finally leaving the clicker dead.

 

**3rd person POV**  

"I couldn't save them. I failed you again - so sorry Beka!" Yurio kept repeating as he clung to  to Yuuri, using his jacket to hide his face .As Viktor made his way back towards them , Yurio dried his tears ,immediately pushing Yuuri away and started walking somewhere , grumbling under his breath. 

"Your getting better at knives Piggy " Mila yell from roof, climbing down the steps  " Kid,  your safe now, you nearly took that clicker by yourself- your stronger than we took you for!" Putting a warm hand on Yurio's shoulder and rubbing it affectionately.

 

 

 


	6. vodka and a pole

**3rd person POV**

"I couldn't save them. I failed you again - so sorry Beka!" Yurio kept repeating as he clung to to Yuuri, using his jacket to hide his face .

As Viktor made his way back towards them , Yurio dried his tears ,immediately pushing Yuuri away from him and scooting far away, grumbling something under his breath.

"Your getting better at knives Piggy " Mila yell from rooftop, climbing down the steps. " Kid , your safe now.". She paused for a second and glanced at the dead clicker on the floor " you nearly took that clicker by yourself, your stronger than we took you for!". She extended a hand to Yurio so he could himself up, wiping the stray tears from his eyes he grumbled and grabbed his backpack, pulling his hoodie over his head so they couldn't see his face.

They kept walking through the buildings , each looking the same from the last ;deserted and destroyed with glass shattered everywhere. The scenery didn't change for the next hours , each time they were welcomed with bundles and bundles of abandoned villages and fields. The darkening sky, overcast clouds and muggy atmosphere that didn't help their paranoia of what could be round the next corner. Rain clouds suddenly overcast the sky and let the heavens pour , they ran towards the nearest building , an abandoned bar in the middle of a the city .

The inside looked like everywhere else they've seen , destroyed ; peeling and rotting plaster on the walls , destroyed wooden fireplace , wooden cupboards that have been scavenged clean of supplies , metal poles poles that looked rusted but still strong enough to keep the building up. After settling down they could hear the rain patter outside , hearing the hail rattle against the tin panes that replaced the glass windows wasn't comforting whatsoever, but it was the best option given their situation.

 

**Viktor POV**  

i looked over to see that Yurio and Yuuri had taken refuge near the fireplace. Yurio choosing to slump into an old tattered chair by the window ,sighing loudly but seemed to be captivated by the light patter of haill. Whilst Yuuri stayed on the ragged carpet looking through his rucksack , taking everything out so they could see what supplies had left.

Even though both boys shared a name and belonged to the same organisation  they were different in many other ways. They both had something different behind their eyes, unlike Mila it wasn't anger or anguish behind their eyes but something hidden deeper than that. I was still trying to figure out what it was  when i looked over at Yurio ,who was still was captivated by the rain pour not loving a muscle just snuggling further into the chair whilst staring out of the window smiling peacefully, playing with a small metal tag around his neck.   
Seeing him like this made me realize i kept forgetting Yurio's still a kid. Yurio only showed his childish side when he didn't think anyone was watching, he's been stripped of his childhood so learnt puts up an acts to hide it. The fireflies have trained him well.

Yuuri however didn't have the obvious childish personality. Upfront he seemed stern and almost too cautious of new people, but soon as you found a common ground his walls began to crack. Thinking back over the past couple of days i could see Yuuri was becoming more comfortable around me , we've even had a few laughs sharing funny stories from our past. I've only ever really talked about my past with Mila , so it was nice to be able to confide in someone else that i knew wouldn't pity me , someone i could learn to trust . Anyway  I still have to teach him some flips and tricks from my old skating days, who knows he looks flexible enough , maybe hed even let me teach him some pair flips after the mission is done.

My thoughts were broken by Mila coming to my side"Viktor... - why are you smiling?. You never smile ?. What happened, did Yurio fall again?" she followed my eyes and saw Yuuri emptying his backpack  "Orr are you just trying to look adorable for someone?" she smirked , wiggling her eyebrows and giving me a nudge in the ribs. 

 "Aside from you totally staring at Yuuri's butt. Everyone seems to be doing better now , especially the kid , I don't know what happened back there to make him act like that" she pondered , glancing over at Yurio who was still listening to the hail outside form the tattered chair. 

In all honesty  i had no idea either , but i think it had something to do with that dog tag he kept close to him constantly, but i knew it was private so i didn't share it with Mila. "Like you said - the fireflies don't care about your childhood, they just want to make a soulless soldier" I admitted, eyes darting between Yurio and Yuri. "Lets leave them out here, we'll  go search out back , there's gotta be food or something in these cupboards!".  
  


**3rd POv**

When Mila and Viktor returned back into the front room Yurio had fallen asleep , peacefully snuggled into the armchair whilst Yuuri carefully wrapped the spare blanket around him , tucking it in so it'd retain his warmth. Still holding the dog tag close to his chest , like he was afraid someone would take it away if he left go.

"That's the first time I've seen him sleep in front of others you know." Yuuri admitted , walking over to the pair behind the bar , looking happy that the blondes sudden change in personality.

"Even when he was under firefly protection he wouldn't sleep. Poor kid would exhaust himself   for days. Pacing around his room , refusing to sleep until he thought he was completely alone" Yuuri  glanced  back at the teen to make sure he's still asleep after talking a little too loud.

"Tough life having humanity's fate on your shoulders - no wonder the kid acts the way he does" Mila murmured, taking another shot and slumped against the drawers.   
" Lets protect him best we can, not just for the money, so we can give the kid an actual life" Viktor muttered before perking up.

 "Shall we toast to it ?"he asked  , pouring the Russian vodka into a shot glass for himself , then grabbed one for Mila and Yuuri. . It started off as one shot , then two , then four and then maybe a few more until the trio ended laying in front of the fireplace, staring blankly into space. Yuuri sat muttering random nonsense to himself about pork cutlet  bowls, taking off his checkered shirt and wrapping it around his waist like a skirt over his ripped jeans.

After a bit more alcohol , Mila managed to find an old an music player in that back that she managed to re wire; blasting sensual music throughout the bar which added to the chaos and sent Yuuri into a particularly flirtatious mood. 

 

Taking off his jeans and moving his hips seductively as he walked over to one of the  beams before hooking his leg around it and spinning eagerly. "Wahoo ,Mr Eros is back baby!" Mila sluggishly yelled from the music box , taking another swig of vodka. This didn't effect Yuuri whatsoever, if anything it spurred him on more , he took  one final swig from his glass before throwing it , making it  smash on the ground. Winking at  Viktor , sluggishly  saying "time to test your flexibility old man". 

"You forget Katsudon - I'm 5 time world champ" Viktor smirked , sounding cocky "the flexibility you need for skating is beyond whatever you can do" . 

Yuuri didn't say another word , instead abandoning any retaliation as he flipped around the pole , slowly making his way from the top to the bottom gracefully ,extending his hand towards Viktor, never breaking eye contact with him. Pulling himself up again and flipped around the pole. Keeping his chest close to the metal and back towards Viktor he adjusted his legs so they could keep his body stable before slowly leaning backwards and arching his back so Viktor could see his entire torso, using one hand to grab Viktors jacket pulling his closer

"How's that for flexibility old man?" he smirked as he let Viktor's jacket go , and pulled himself back up so his chest was against the pole and span round it again so it was the only thing separating him and Viktor "was that flexible enough for you?"

Unable to muster a reply , Viktor took off his jacket and shirt , throwing them onto the ground beside him and inviting Yuuri to join him at the other side of the pole "Nice one Katsudon - ever tried it with a partner?" he asked. 

Yuuri backed away from the pole slightly when Viktor began to move ,  putting his hand on the pole for support himself in an arabesque position but extending the other one so Yuuri could join him if he wanted too. 

Not one to back down from a challenge, Yuuri moved forwards and took Viktor's extended hand. After feeling secure he turned sideways and extended his leg upward so they were parallel with the pole , after a quick smirk towards Viktor , he moved his torso around so he mirrored Viktor's arabesque position but made sure he kept his leg slightly higher. 

 Knowing he had to up his game in order to beat Yuuri , Viktor backed away from the pole , waiting for Yuuri to do the same before he approached it again. He stopped a little way before the pole and kicked himself into a handstand position, moving so the pole balanced in the back of his knee and the other leg was extended. Without a second thought Yuuri used this opportunity to step over Viktor and climb up the pole until he was near the top and stayed in a seated position ,wrapping the crook of his arm around the pole for support. Taking a second before leaning back and extended his hand to Viktor once again , Viktor saw Yuuri above him on the pole and moved his leg that was wrapped around the pole upwards so Yuuri could hold onto it, entirely trusting him not to let him fall.

**(A/N - I don't exactly know how i translated this position from an image to here but i tried my best )**

When both boys came down from the pole they were out of breath and muscles strained form holding their body weight up.  Realizing what he'd just done, Yuuri turned tomato red and ran back towards his backpack , trying to put hi shirt back on quickly as possible.

Mila clapped  from corner "Never thought I'd see the day when you unleash Mr Eros again , Yuuri". Viktor turned to Mila with a confused look , unable to see Yuuri behind him waving his hands about with a terrified expression , failing to get Mila to shut up. Paying no attention to Yuuri's manic attempts Mila continued,taking another shot of vodka. "He was a pole dance instructor, helping the guys with their 'upper body strength and flexibility'."

Soon as Viktor registered what Mila revealed he turned around to look at the younger man. Yuuri looked terrified , failing to hide his red face behind his hands , laughing nervously whilst he buttoned his shirt back up "shut it Mila, I never did that. Nope no way hahahaha".

The awkward silence was broken by a grumbling voice in the corner "Wow , now I have to get my eyes bleached. Thanks piggy " . The trio  turned round to see Yurio, sleep deprived and blood shot eyes wide with shock at what he's just seen, still holding the dog tag tightly against his chest. Viktor just responded by pouring another shit of vodka for everyone (apart from Yurio), raised his glass and  "Welcome back Mr Eros!".

 


	7. The morning after (Yurio POV)

**Yurio POV**

We planned to rise with the sun, expect we didn't consider how hungover Yuuri, Mila, Viktor would be.

When I woke early up that morning i saw the destruction they'ed left last night. Mila was sleeping ,curled up against the bottom of the bar still holding a vodka bottle . Viktor and Yuuri had fallen asleep together next to the now extinguished fire , Viktor laid on his back with Yuuri curled up beside him , using Viktor's stomach as a makeshift pillow. Deciding to let them asleep i took the blanket id fallen asleep with and put it over Viktor and Yuuri , then finding a spare coat and placing it over Mila making sure they wouldn't get cold when I opened the door ,then i wandered outside to get some fresh air and watch the sun rise on the patio.

Something is going on with those two; last night they were teaching each other paired dancing the sexual tension between them was so great, there's got to be more going on there than just competitive dancing. I liked seeing that Yuuri finally had someone he could let his guard down around , hes been the only one who's treated me as a person rather than an experiment throughout this whole firefly thing ,so to see him finally have enough trust in someone that he could let his guard down around made me smile.

Same goes to Viktor though , he can look like a grumpy old man but in reality hes a huge teddy bear if you can crack through the hard exterior. He doesn't let his past or our situation define him , he takes every day as it comes and protects those around him when needed - almost like he's the family Dad. I've caught him laughing along with everyone many times during our trip whilst we set up camp , his stern ... replaced with a heart shapes smile and genuine laughter - especially when Yuuri was around. Must be fun being able to let your guard down for someone.

Yesterday was the first time I let my guard down for 5 years. All this time I've kept that promise he made me , yesterday was the only time it failed. I failed him.


	8. 9/12.15.22.5/25.15.21 Beka x

**A/N - this is a little insite into Yurio's past with Otabek. This is loosely based off what happens when Riley returns in Last of us :Left behind, but it will obviously have my twist on it. This whole thing is in Yurio's POV.**

 

 **5 Years ago (Yurio POV** )

**It was 5 years ago I think , the first time anyway. I was happy with my boring mundane life in the military school , the only thing that changed were the daily drills but they weren't that bad. I had a few friends like Leo and Georgie , but having a resting bitch face didn't exactly make me the most popular. That title belonged to JJ  ,well known around campus along with his girlfriend Isabella as the sargent's  favorite recruits ,but he was actually just a cocky asshole to everyone else.**

**My best friend used to be here with me too Otabek (Beka to me) , he was a few years older so was recruited before me. I couldn't have had a better friend in all honesty , he listened to me endlessly rant about JJ and all the sargents that hated me around campus.**

**If someone asked me to describe him I wouldn't know where to start. He had the patience of a saint which conflicted with the bad boy vibe that surrounded him because of his dark clothes and leather jacket ,but in real life he was a huge teddy bear, especially with me.** **Beka being taller than me helped too , after a long day of drills that made my legs feel like they were going to collapse under me , having a friend who could carry you back to your dorm helped , but it didn't help the rumors that we were together when he started carrying me back bridal style as a joke. Not that i minded, I wouldn't tell anyone but I may have had the biggest schoolboy crush on him imaginable, not that I ever let him onto that. So i did my best to repress it under my sarcastic exterior,  I was just afraid if I told him how'd he'd react , he'd probably be disgusted by the idea just like everyone else here would. How could he even see me as anything more than a friend , his best friend, almost like a brother.**

 

 

**When he finally left I felt my world crash: I knew it was inevitable but I just kept wishing there was something that would make him stay. But it was decided ; gone for 3 years minimum , no contact , no friend to go to when I was in trouble ,no late night movies stealing midnight snacks from the senior kitchens and ending up falling asleep in my room ,only to leave early morning so we didn't have to deal with awkward explanations.** **It was all gone in a matter of days. He knew a couple of days before he was going to be sent off , but never told me until the last night.**

**Id had a particularly bad day dealing with JJ and Isabelle so went to bed early , without food and in a really bad mood, well i was in a bad mood until a heard the familiar voice coming through my window.**

**"Yura, come on. It's a beautiful night , let's enjoy it" I didn't even turn over in my bed, I  just grumbled as  he whispered "I can tell you need to rant - come on ,we can't do it here " he dragged my arm until I dropped to the floor with a small thud. "Beka no , it's too late and I'm too tired and JJ was pissing me off an-" I grumbled , gathering up the blankets and trying to crawl back into bed.**

**"Come on little Tiger ,tell me all about it. We can do egg his window if you want". I poked my head out of the blankets and looked at his devilish smirk - now I know why people think he's a bad boy.**

**Slowly unraveling myself form my burrito blanket I stood up , blanked still wrapped around my shoulders. "I hate how you know me so well - urg fine I'll come with you " I whined , dropping the blanket and grabbing my tiger hoodie that was hung on the edge of the bed before scrambling out the window after him . He led me towards the senior building , along the fire escapes that connected all the buildings . We stopped for a bit on the fire escape , away form everyone's windows so I could speak as loudly as I wanted without getting in trouble.**

**"Okay little Tiger - go for it"**

**"Where do I start!. My day started off shit because overslept, so I missed breakfast after staying up all night sneaking into the stairwell trying to find a way out of this hell hole. Then JJ was being a general dick even before the training started - we were doing hand to hand combat today and I got paired with him. He totally pumbled me , even though I'm faster he's way stronger than me so I had no opportunity to get under him and take out his legs before he could swing at me. I get that he's taller than me and all but he has no right to call me 'little tiger'." I paused of a minute, turning to Otabek ,correcting myself quickly "not that I mind when you call me it because you're  you and I actually like you " more silence "not like - like you , I mean your my best friend and I live having you here your the only person who listen to me ramble about -"**

**"- Yuri I'm leaving" he cut me off , grabbing my shoulders and turning me towards him**

**"No , your joking. You've got to be joking - you've only just turned 18 they can't recruit you straight away. They've got to wait least 5 months , i've checked!" pushing his hands away and scooting farther away from him so he couldn't see me beginning to shake.**

**"They heard about test results and couldn't wait for me - I leave tomorrow " he explained sadly , unable to look me in the eye, instead fiddling with a small leather bracelet he had around his wrist. He always did that when he's nervous or hiding something from me - being trained as a soldier has its advantages.**

**"TOMORROW!? Beka what - and you tell me now" I shot up , imminently pulling my hoodie around me to protect me from the cold "I thought we were close enough for you to tell me what's going on with each other , you know everything about me !" I was almost yelling at him , threatening to run back to my room if he didn't give me a proper explanation.**

**"I couldn't tell you cos I know you'd do something to stop it! Then you'd get in trouble"**

**"You'll just forget me when your there - I'll just be the little kid who clung to you in military school!". I finally had enough, my day had already been shitty, so to hear that i'm loosing my best friend in less than 24 hours made me loose it. I fell to the ground , pushing my sleeves into my eyes to stop me from crying as Otabek came over and hugged me.**

**"That's all you think this is?. Your just a little fling I had as an attempt at friendship. Yuri there are so many in my class that could've talked to all this time - why do you think I keep coming back to you ?" he whispered in my ear, rubbing small circles onto my back whilst I held back tears.**

**"I'm alone most the time - why would you even want to come back to me , I'm just luckily a good fighter that's it" i managed to stutter out , before more tears threatened to fall.**

**"Just a good fighter?. Yuri your the strongest I've seen , look what you've been through." he pulled back , lifting the hoodie so he could see my face properly" "Most kids here came from wealthy families who just wanted to get rid of them. You fought to get here - no help other than your own. You fought and fought until you got what you wanted. I didn't tell you because you mean to much to me to see you hurt - especially by me"**

**Pulling me to the fire escape door Otabek interlocked our hands tighter so I was forced to follow him . We kept going and going until we were ontop of the seniors building , looking over the whole campus lit up under the black night sky.**

**"Here ,just to show that I couldn't forget you - I got you something" Otabek reached into his pocket and passed something to me in a closed fist , asking me to close my eyes before he showed me what it was.**  
**"Okay , but if it's a scorpion I will kill you. No joke" I tried to make a joke , he knew how much scorpions freaked me out and knew what I'd do if I was surprised by one.**

**"Tempting. But no it's not a scorpion , I'll save that for next time" feeling a cold object fall into my hands I slowly opened my eyes.**

**It was a dog tag , not uncommon for the military to wear so I was confused. Confused until I turned it over and saw a bear carved into the metal on the back - it wasn't a fierce bear , not completely, it was split in half . Half the bear seemed fierce like to was about to pounce but the other looked like a cuddly teddy bear, fur all fluffy.**  
**"Just like him " I thought , chuckling to myself a and putting the tag around my neck , turning it over and over in my hand. Unable to think of anything but how this is exactly how Beka looks to me.**

**I looked up and noticed Beka also held a dog tag in his hand "What about you Beka?. What's on your tag", I asked.**

**"Here - have a look little tiger." Beka chuckled handing the tag to me , it was almost identical to mine. Except his had a tiger instead of a bear , similar to mine one side looked fierce and deadly with piercing eyes whereas the other half looked like a kitten. Was this how Beka saw me , both deadly and cuddly ?.**

**"Now , how can I forget about you when every time I look down ,I'm met with the most deadly and beautiful thing ever". Smiling he took the tag back from me , putting it around his neck so it hung against his grey hoodie. "Tigers and bears will never be the same to us" we both chuckled hugging each other tightly never wanting to let go , i was assured that he wouldn't forget me now. I felt safe when Beka was with me , but as a bear he could permanently protect me ,no matter how far he was away. And I could protect him , or whenever he needed strength.**

**That was it: my partner , my best friend , my stupid crush , the boy who flipped my wold up side down, gone in an instant. Never to been seen again.**

**Going back to my dorm that night was the hardest trip I've ever had to make ; to turn my back on the person who meant the world to me , the only person i truly consider a friend , only person I'll probably ever trust. Leaning back against my bed and looking at the ceiling for hours and hours , only realising I've actually slept when I'm woken by streaks of sun coming through the curtains the next morning.**  
**  
**

** The next morning **

**Panicking I ran quickly over to the seniors block , hoping I could give Beka one last goodbye before he left for the fireflies. But it was too late , Luka told me they'd left half hour ago , but Beka had apparently left something for me before he left. I grabbed the letter from Luka and ran back to my room before I even opened the letter , there was no way i'm reading this with people around.**

**Opening the envelope there was a piece of paper with some untidy scribbled lines on it;**

_Yura, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time but never found the courage, but maybe the bear will.  I've tried to repress it for the longest time but its been tearing me apart since you left last night but_ _I never told you so I could protect you but just know even if you hate me for this ,_ _I always will protect you  no matter how far apart we are._    _. I know you think you cant do anything for me , that your too small and weak to fight any of my battles but you've done way more than you even know. So keep on protecting me by protecting yourself and those around you, find a new family and protect them for me so I can meet them when I see you again. Stay strong and watch over the bear, little tiger._

_9/12.15.22.5/25.15.21_

_Beka_  x

**Thank god I ran back to my room when I opened the letter. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, a few escaping every time I blinked as I read the letter again and again for any clues of what it means. "Watch over the Bear?" I kept repeating , rocking back and fourth , skanning the letter again and again whilst playing with the dog tag - it'd become a bad habit of mine whenever I got nervous or scared.**  
  


**Brushing a finger over the engraved bear I felt something different on the tag I hadn't noticed before. Turning the tag over under the engraved bear there's the same number as the letter:**

_9/12_ **_._ ** _15_ **_._ ** _22.5/25.15.21_

**I had no idea what he meant by any of this. I thought he said everything he needed to last night. As we've both been in the army majority of our lives we've always been taught to look deeper- so that's what I did , grabbing the paper and dog tag I scrambled to my bed desperately trying to figure out what those numbers mean;**  
**A special date maybe? - nope**

**A phone number ?**

**Co coordinates to where he'd be transferring ?- nope**

**The code to the seniors secret food stash!? - Dammit (Like I needed that to get in anyway)**

**Letters ?**

_9/12.15.22.5/25.15.21_

_9= I_  
_._  
_12= L_  
_15 = O_  
_22=V_  
_5= E_  
_._  
_25 = Y_  
_15 = O_  
_21 = U_

 

**I was stunned still , unable to process what the letters spelt. Doubting it every time even though i looked over them a dozen times.**

**He loved me ?.**  
**Otabek loved me?.**  
**He couldn't tell me to my face so he kept it hidden in the tag , knowing I'd be the only one who'd figure it out. And now he's gone , I'll never see him again to tell him I felt exactly the same. He probably thinks I'd be disgusted by the thought of him loving me , I'd run away and never talk to him again - I thought he knew me better than to expect that reaction.**

**It's funny to think we had the same fears about the act same situation.** **Since we had the day off due to graduation, I escaped to the seniors block to sit on the rooftop and stare into the distance, crying slightly as the whole situation finally caught up with me. Knowing Otabek was looking up at the same sky made me feel better.**

 

 

**Present Tense (Yurio POV)**

The same dog tag I kept around my neck today , although worn and torn the bear carving and numbers still stays engraved deep into the metal. Even though Beka isn't here with me , having the tag here helped keep him close to my heart.

Letting the morning sun hit my face I just kept staring at the dog tag, rubbing my thumb over the engravings as I tried to bite back tears from all the memories that kept flooding back the more i looked at it and the numbers.

"Yurio!. Your out here , I was so worried I though you'd run away or something" Viktor sounded revealed , making my focus shift from the dog tag to the grey haired man standing in the doorway behind me.

"Don't be stupid old man - id have taken all your stuff first if i was gonna run" I laughed , quickly putting the dog tag back underneath my shirt so Viktor couldn't see it and changing the subject "Thought you'd be too busy eye-fucking Katsudon to notice that i'd gone anyway".

"Wow okay that's harsh , but all of you are my responsibility whilst we're on this mission , can't have one of my family go missing now can I!?"

"You know yesterday ,why'd you call me your "son" when that infected got me?. All I've been is nasty to you so I don't know why you'd see me like that" i questioned, asking the question that had been slowly been bothering me since yesterday.

"I had someone before that was basically a daughter to me , but the infected got her" he trailed off for a moment. "You remind me a lot of her , quick thinking and a little mischievous but always hides it when shes upset or hurting".

Viktor sighed before continuing , coming to sit by me and leant back on his arms ,letting the morning sun graze his face. "When that clicker got you yesterday i didn't want to be helpless like the day i lost her, I couldn't let another one of my family go" he sighed for a moment before looking down at his bracelet , twisting it around his wrist as he talked. "I can't break my promise to her".

"Now come on , we've got to reach Chris' by nightfall" he laughed , standing up and patting my shoulder , turning round and heading back into the pub.

Beka was my family , all those years ago when I was alone and afraid. But I'm sure he'll be proud that I'm beginning to make new one ; wherever he is , whoever he's with , whatever he's become

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoy it please let me know and ill try update as much as possible!.  
> Hope you enjoyed ~Emi x


End file.
